Someone Like You
by Tayrine Batista
Summary: Draco recebe o convite de casamento de Ginny. Fic feita para o projeto Queime depois de Ler do forum 6v.


**Someone Like You**

**N.A.:** **IMPORTANTE! SURIGO QUE LEIA!** Fiz essa fic por que a música me inspirou, é da Adele, e chama Someone Like You, como o título da fic, sugiro que ANTES de ler a fic, leiam a tradução da música e _enquanto_ estiverem lendo a fic escutem a música, já fiz isso com uma outra fic minha e deu muito certo, e agora, relendo a fic e fazendo isso, percebi o mesmo efeito. =) Por fim, espero que gostem e POR FAVOR COMENTEM! o.O Vocês não imaginam como o comentário de vocês é importante! A fic foi inserida no Projeto Queime depois de ler da sessão Draco e Ginny do fórum 6v, que aliás recomendo muito! Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Draco olhou uma última vez pera o convite de casamento que tinha em suas mãos, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Qualquer um poderia pensar que era irônico <em>ele<em> receber o convite de casamento da filha mais jovem dos Weasley, mas depois da ajuda que recebeu de Potter e de todos os Weasley no fim da Segunda Guerra para toda sua família, ele sabia que receberia o convite.

A família Malfoy estava sendo convidada, mas ele sentiu uma leve ironia quando viu que o convitinho de entrada para a festa eram três, ou seja, um era dele. Balançou a cabeça. Claro que iriam convidá-lo. Claro que _ela_ iria convidá-lo, mesmo depois de tudo que os dois passaram...

"Draco?" Sua mãe o chamou, ele se virou e deu um sorriso torto para ela, que não passou despercebido. "O que houve, meu filho?"

Narcisa aproximou do filho para encontrar o convite em seus mãos, sentiu seu coração apertar e abraçou a cintura de Draco, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Como você está?" Sussurrou, o loiro apenas levantou a cabeça para as janelas, olhando a neblina de verão que cobria os jardins da mansão, uma lágrima solitária caiu.

* * *

><p>Sorriu para a visão que tinha de seu quarto, lá foram, nos jardins, a tenda de seu casamento era levantada e ela não conseguia se sentir mais feliz. O fim da guerra, os caminhos que todos tinham seguido. As felicidades que vieram depois que tudo se acertou eram extremas. Teddy podia ser visto brincado pela Toca junto de Andrômeda. Hermione se casara com Ron... E finalmente ela se casaria com Harry.<p>

Seus sonhos se tornavam realidade! E de todas as formas possíveis! Conseguira se formar, conseguira se especializar na área que queria, era artilheira de um dos melhores times da Inglaterra e agora, se casaria com o homem de sua vida. Ginevra não conseguia conter o sorriso, casaria com seu príncipe encantado.

Deixou que sua mãe desse os últimos ajustes no vestido e que Hermione acabasse de arrumar seus cabelos em um coque frouxo. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho, a emoção lhe subiu, sorrindo para o reflexo.

"Você está perfeita." Disse Luna para a amiga.

* * *

><p>Não sabia que poderia doer tanto vê-la entrar na tenda com <em>aquela<em> música. Lembrava-se de Ginevra dizer que iria ao encontro dele no altar exatamente da mesma forma que hoje ia ao encontro de Potter.

Por Merlin como estava magnifica! O tom perolado do vestido contrastava com o fogo de seus cabelos, a maquiagem era leve, apenas realçava mais sua beleza. Mas não, tinha algo errado ali, aquela não era a _sua_ Ginny. Não na imagem que tinha dela entrando na igreja no dia do casamento _dos dois_, os cabelos da ruiva estavam soltos e o vento os balançavam, e a cerimônia era de noite.

Potter sorria escancaradamente no altar, esperando-a. No final ele sempre ganhava tudo, por que pensara, por um milésimo de segundo, que seu sétimo ano da escola com Ginevra significara alguma coisa para a ruiva? Por outro lado ela parecia tão... Disposta a tentar, apaixonada por ele... No final Potter voltara e ela o recebera de braços abertos, como se Draco tivesse sido apenas um desvio de caminho.

A atitude da ruiva o marcara depois da guerra. O marcara a ferro e fogo, sentia-se traído por ela. Seus pais o viram se despedaçar a cada dia e depois tentar reagrupar cada pedacinho de seu coração.

Os Weasley parecia transbordar de expectativa. Perguntava-se se eles estariam da mesma forma se fosse _ele_ ou invés de Potter no altar.

Sentiu que Narcisa pegava sua mão com firmeza.

"Você vai encontrar alguém _melhor_ que ela, filho." Sussurrou.

Seu coração despedaçava a cada passo que Ginevra dava para perto de Potter, os pedacinhos pareciam fincar em sua carne.

"Se eu encontrar alguém _como_ ela, já estarei feliz." Sussurrou de volta.

* * *

><p>Esperou pacientemente até que todos já estivessem dançando, então aproximou-se dos recém casados.<p>

"Será que poderia dançar com a noiva?" Perguntou para Potter, o rapaz franziu o cenho e se virou para Ginevra. Draco sabia que ela estava petrificada por dentro, mas era boa em disfarces, por isso apenas sorriu e deu de ombros.

"Estou de olho em você, Malfoy!" Brincou Harry passando Ginevra para Draco.

Ginevra esperou que Harry se afastasse o bastante para só depois conversar com Draco. Sabia que _ele_ não estava bem fazendo isso. Sabia também que ninguém, nunca soube do namoro que tiveram durante a guerra. Sentia as mãos do loiro molhadas, o olhar parecia morto, franziu o cenho, seria possível que ele sentisse mesmo tudo aquilo que sempre falara para ela?

"Por que fez isso?" Perguntou de repente, Draco lhe lançou um sorriso fraco.

"Preciso ter certeza que é isso mesmo que você quer Ginevra... Se está feliz." Respondeu, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

"Estou realizada e feliz, Draco, como nunca pensei que poderia ser. É exatamente isso que quero para minha vida." Respondeu a ruiva de imediato, ele assentiu e respirou fundo. Ginevra não queria piorar as coisas para ele, mas não entedia o _porque_ sentia seu coração apertar com o toque de Draco. Dançavam uma música lenta, ele a guiava como se aquela conversa não estivesse acontecendo.

Ao fim da música, Draco deixou seus braços caírem, e deu um paço para trás.

"Vou encontrar alguém como você."

"Você vai encontrar a pessoa certa e ela será melhor que eu."

"Essa pessoa não existe, Ginevra." Respondeu simplesmente e deu as costas para ela, saiu da tenda para aparatar nos jardins da mansão.

* * *

><p>Draco empurrou os objetos em cima de sua mesa com violência. Quebrou os quadros na parede. Chutou as cadeiras. Após desse lapso nervoso, deixou-se cair no chão.<p>

Depois da raiva, vinha a frustração, a tristeza. Segurou as lágrimas o máximo que pôde. Afinal, macho que é macho não chora.

Murmurou um feitiço, e uma garrafa de whisky de fogo voou até ele. Bebeu o conteúdo em um gole só. Seu plano era ficar bêbado, arrasado, deprimido. No dia seguinte, tudo voltaria ao norma, com ele em perfeito estado.

Mais garrafas surgiram, uma após a outra. O álcool já fazia efeito.

E, assim, jogado no meio da sala de estar quebrada, com garrafas de whisky de fogo, Draco tentava esquecer que Ginny Weasley era Ginny W. Potter.

* * *

><p>Alguns anos depois, enquanto alisava os cabelos de Astoria, jogados em seus lençóis pensava que eles eram loiros ao invés dos ruivos que sempre desejou. A pele era branca e perfeita, parecia porcelana. No fundo, ele sabia que preferia as sardas.<p>

Olhou para a gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira, o anel de noivado estava ali. Astoria era uma boa pessoa, perfeita para ele, se ao menos não tivesse conhecido Ginevra...

Quando mandasse o convite para os Potter sabia que mentiria ao falar para Ginevra que conseguira.

* * *

><p>Viu a coruja parada na janela de sua casa, deixou que o pequeno James pegasse a colher de sua mão, e foi receber o convite de casamento do filho único dos Malfoy.<p>

Não conseguia entender exatamente por que sentia que seu coração se partia ao abrir o convite, de dentro do envelope caiu um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, sabia que era para ela.

'Alguém como você. '

Sentiu uma pequena lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto e franziu o cenho, por onde andara aquele sentimento todos aqueles anos? _Por que_ ele sumira para aparecer somente _agora? _Alguém o havia apagado, mas agora era tarde de mais para voltar atrás.

Contentou-se em sorrir e saber que agora _ele_ estava feliz, como _ela_ deveria estar.


End file.
